


Best Christmas Ever

by SethKateFan



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethKateFan/pseuds/SethKateFan
Summary: Happy times for Seth and Kate





	Best Christmas Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Culebras still exist but are not a part of this. Slightly A/U

Seth and Kate had been traveling from city to city in Mexico for nearly four months. Time had passed so fast that by the time month number four came around it was already December. Seth was never one for Christmas however Kate was but it didn't feel like Christmas to her. A lot of that had to do with not having her family anymore to celebrate Christmas with but it also had to do with Mexico being so hot. Kate was use to Christmases where there snow on the ground and Christmas trees and Christmas lights but she was determined to get Seth to stop and find them a place and maybe she was determined to try to get him to like it so she can have someone to celebrate it with. 

"Do you think we could find a place on the beach to stay for the month? Please Seth I know you don't like Christmas and I know you aren't one to celebrate it but I really want something to be normal again. Just for the month please? Then we can leave again"

"Okay princess if it means that much to you I will us a place. I will even let you get a tree and lights." 

"Really? You mean it?"

"I do. I understand you wanting things to be normal. I know I haven't exactly made things easy on you and for that I am sorry. I owe you something normal and even though I am not one for Christmas I promise to celebrate it with you."

"Thank you so much Seth. You don't know how happy you just made me."

She smiled brightly at him and he returned the smile. 

A few days later Seth had found them a place and helped her get a tree and even hung lights up outside. One day Seth was out driving around when he came across a thrift store and he walked inside to look around. He wanted to get Kate something. After an hour of searching he came across the perfect gift. He made a few more stops and got them some food for the week. 

The next week Kate asked to borrow the car to go to town to pick up a few things and he happily gave her the keys. It would give him time to wrap her gift. She drove to town and stopped at a pawn shop and bought Seth a gift. She only hoped he would like it and except it. She then drove to the grocery story and picked them up enough food for the next few weeks and she picked up some mistletoe. 

Christmas day arrived a few weeks later. They spent the day at the beach swimming and enjoying each other's company. Later on Seth had offered to help her cook Christmas dinner. After eating Kate told Seth she had something for him. 

"Princess you didn't have to get me anything"

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. I only hope you will like it."

After she handed him the gift he opened it and it was a silver cross

"Do you like it?"

"It is okay I guess but you know I am not religious."

"I know your not but it doesn't mean you can't have a little faith. Besides I only got it because I thought it would look good against your skin."

Kate realized she had said to much and let some of her real feelings come out

"Nice to know I mean more to you then I thought. I will wear this cross Kate. Your right it could help me have a little faith. I will put it on right now."

He puts the silver cross necklace on. 

"Hey Kate I have something for you too"

He hands her the little packages and when she opens it a little gold necklace falls out and it is a princess necklace.

"I love it Seth. Thank you so much. Will you help me put it on?"

"I sure will. Why don't you turn around"

"I want to look in the mirror while you put it on"

They get up and walk to the mirror and Seth moves her hair out of the way so he can put the necklace on her. 

"It really is beautiful."

She turned around and bit her lip and Seth knew that was a sign that she was thinking but was scared to ask.

"What's wrong?"

"Look up"

"Okay! Why? Oh.. Where did the mistletoe come from?"

"I bought it. I thought maybe since I have never been kissed under the mistletoe that you wouldn't mind helping me"

"Kate, are you sure?"

"Hell yes I'm sure. If I am being honest I have been wanting you to kiss me since you punched out that guy outside the hell hole."

"Well since your sure I think I can help you out."

He leaned down as she stood on her tippy toes to meet him halfway. As soon as their lips touched they both moaned. Kate opened her mouth when she felt his tongue along her lips. His hands moved down her body as hers went behind his neck. They continued kissing for several minutes until they both had to pull away to breathe.

Breathing heavily looking at each other with her hands still around his neck and his moving down over her ass down to her thighs he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her next to the tree and he moved them both down till the floor. Still looking into each other's eyes he said to Kate

"Best Christmas Ever"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
